The present invention relates to tables and, more particularly, to tables having bench seats attached thereto and which can be folded into a convenient storage and shipping unit. In its unfolded position, the present invention is a picnic table; when folded into its storage or shipping position, the table is only 7 inches high. The table is designed to be as sturdy as a nonfoldable picnic table when in use, but it also is easily foldable.
There are many foldable tables in the prior art. One of the problems associated with the prior art foldable tables is that they were designed primarily to fold, so that, when they are set up in their unfolded position for use, they are not as sturdy as a nonfoldable table.
Another problem with the prior art foldable tables is that they often require a substantial amount of manipulation to convert them from the folded position to the unfolded position.
An additional problem with prior art foldable tables is that they often require the use of a substantial amount of hardware such as hinges or tracks to enable the folding of the table, thereby increasing the cost and complication of manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,351,013 to Stine discloses a folding table which includes many hinged portions and brace bars 12, 14 and 15 which detach from the unit when it is in a folded position. The user unfolds the table by manipulating the hinged portions into the correct position and inserting the brace bars in the appropriate location.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,550 to Gay teaches a table similar to Stine, but with hinges at different locations and which does not require detachable brace bars. As with Stine, the Gay table top is divided into two hinged portions, thereby leaving a weak spot on the table top at the hinge location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,574 to Fischhaber et al (hereinafter Fischhaber) teaches a foldable picnic table having a one-piece table top and a seat assembly interconnected to the table top. The legs of the table top include upper mounting bolts that fit into slideways that are part of cross-braces attached to the table top. In use, the upper mounting bolts slide along the slideway to folded or unfolded positions, thereby enabling the legs to be folded up next to the table top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,652 to VanKuren teaches a folding table having a one-piece table top and legs which are hinged so that they can be folded upwardly under the table top. Slide members are mounted in tracks on the underside of the benches of the table. Transverse bars connect each set of legs at either end of the table, and each end of each transverse bar is connected to the slide members, such that, when the legs are folded under the table, the slide members allow the transverse bars to move out of the way.
Each of the above cited inventions requires the user to perform substantial manipulation of the table components in order to fold or unfold the table. Further, the designs, while allowing the tables to be foldable, result in less than adequate structural integrity when in the unfolded position. In addition, each of the cited inventions requires the addition of many hinges and/or the addition of slideways or tracks, thereby adding to the cost and time of manufacture.